Charlie Meets A Stranger
by Lioness6
Summary: Charlie meets an unusual lady who captures his heart.
1. When Strangers Meet

Charlie Meets A Stranger.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Charlie decided to wait in the muggle coffee house until it was time for him to catch the train. Every table was taken. He had been fortunate to grab the last one. A muggle woman who looked to be in her early to mid thirties strode up to the counter. She was pudgy with short brown curly hair, and green eyes. "Tea please. Medium." Was all she said to the girl behind the counter. She paid her and then looked around for an empty table.  
  
Charlie felt embarrassed about his slip in manners, and piped up "You can come and sit with me if you want." The young lady looked relieved. "Thank you. I think I shall!" She put her duffle bag down by her feet, and a book she had been carrying on the table in front of her. Charlie looked at the cover. 'A Guide To Reading Aura's' By Newt Bringim. 'Unusual reading for a muggle.' Charlie thought.  
  
As if she read Charlie's' mind she said, "Just a hobby of mine. I've had the gift of seeing them since I was seven." Charlie offered his hand to her. "Charles Weasely, but everyone just calls me Charlie." She smiled. 'She has a nice smile thought Charlie. She took his hand and clasped it. "Nice to meet you Charlie. My name is Valerie Rune. You waiting to catch the train as well?" Charlie laughed. "Me and about half a dozen other people in this shop. Your accent is different. Where do you come from?" Valerie took a sip of her tea. "From no where around here. I hale from Canada. Southern Ontario to be exact."  
  
Charlie was floored. "No kidding. What are you up here for? It can't be the weather!" Valerie laughed. "Believe me. It's better than at home. I come to meet my younger cousin. She's getting married tomorrow. She told me the address, but I just can't seem to find it on the map. She's getting married at a place called The Borough."  
  
Charlie almost had a heart attack rite there. "Are you related to Hermione Granger?" He blurted. Valerie smiled. "Distantly. A cousin of mine is a cousin of hers I believe. We met would you believe it at a wedding." Charlie laughed. "Valerie. You are not going to believe this but it is my youngest brother your cousin is marrying. Not only can I show you where the borough is on a map, I can take you there. That's were I'm headed."  
  
Valerie felt a sigh of relief escape her. She had worried about how she would get there. She knew the people were different. Wizards to be exact. Hermione had confided in her halfway into her first year at Hogwarts. The school she went to. She had trusted Valerie, because even though Valerie wasn't a witch like she was, there was something different about her. She could see auras and was knowledgeable about herbs. "Excellent! I'll take you up on your offer. I'm hopeless with directions. Your roads are all backwards here!" Valerie teased. Charlie grinned and said, "Well then! Shall we leave? The train will be arriving in twenty minutes." "Lead on McDuff!" Was Valerie's reply.  
  
The train trip was too short in Charlie's opinion. It turned out Valerie was only two years older than Charlie. She had turned thirty-six only two months before Hermione's twenty seventh birthday. Charlie was amazed at how similar their interests were. Charlie treated large animals. Valerie treated large animals. Only none of the animals Valerie treated were magical. Valerie volunteered at the Toronto zoo in her spare time. Her favorites were the Siberian tiger and Cheetahs. Before they even knew it, they had arrived.  
  
Charlie helped Valerie off of the train. Disregarding her protests he carried her bags to the outside of the station. "Our ride will be along shortly." Charlie assured Valerie, as he led her to a bench not far away. He put their luggage down beside the bench and together they sat to wait grinning at each other.  
  
Charlie told Valerie about his other siblings, caricaturing them perfectly. Valerie was laughing so hard at his rendition of Percy, she almost peed herself.  
  
Charlie looked at her face. There definitely was something special about her. The more he talked to her, the more he wanted to get close to her. He'd never felt so alive in the presence of another person in his entire life. He was happy to hear that she would be sharing a room with Hermione. He would have a whole weekend to spend in her company. They were laughing over one of the pranks Fred and George had pulled on Percy, when Arthur and Molly Weasely arrived. They were laughing so hard, that Arthur Weasely had to clear his throat to get Charlie's attention. "Oh! Hello mum. Hello dad. This is Valerie. Hermione's cousin.  
  
Molly smiled and took her hand in greeting. "Hermione told me all about you. She and her parents are at the house now. I am sure she will be anxious to see you." Valerie smiled. "I'm anxious to see her as well. I haven't seen her in over three years."  
  
The Weaseley's lead her to a black VW. Mr. Weasely put their luggage in the trunk and they all squeezed in. "When did you get the new car dad?" Asked Charlie. Mr. Weasely grinned. "I bought it off of old Mr. McFearlain two months ago. I've already got it mostly tricked out." Molly winced. Charlie laughed. His father would never change.  
  
As soon as they were out of site, Arthur hit the invisibility button. Once that was done, he pushed another and the car went up vertically. Valerie was impressed. It kind of reminded her of riding in a plane with no wings. The ride only took about twenty minutes and then they were descending to land neatly in front of the borough.  
  
Under the incredulous eyes of Molly and Arthur Weasely, Charlie carried Valerie's things into Ginny's old room. He left her there and came down to collect his own. He would be sharing with Bill once he arrived. He was just reaching for his bag when his father put his hand on his shoulder. "Son. Can I have a word with you? Outside?" Charlie looked at his father. His father looked at him. Arthur could tell there was an attraction between his son and Hermione's cousin. "You do realize that there could be repercussions if you get involved with that girl!" Charlie instinctively got defensive. "We're just friends dad. We're not involved. Yet!" Charlie grinned. Arthur put his face in his hands. "Just be careful! I can sense what is going on between the two of you. Believe it or not it's very similar to what went on between your mother and I before we got hitched."  
  
Arthur's face turned pink. He could just imagine the two of them struggling to make ends meet, and seven kids between them. Charlie grinned mischievously. "Don't worry dad. If anything serious does look like it's going to happen I know just the charm to keep any repercussions from happening." Arthur looked ready to faint. Charlie ducked out of the room with his luggage and a big grin on his face, and headed upstairs. 


	2. Family Gatherings

Chapter Two  
  
Charlie had a big grin on his face when he entered his old room. He still had one on when his brother Bill aparated in front of him with his luggage. "Is that smile for me, or have our younger brothers finally got to you?" Charlie laughed. "I haven't even seen them yet. I guess it's just because I'm happy." Bill looked at his brother closely. "I've seen you happy before, and it never came close to this. You're positively beaming!"  
  
Charlie knew he could not keep anything from his brother. "If you must know, I think I've met my match in life." Bill's jaw dropped. "You mean a girl?" Charlie gave him an intense look. "Woman. Bill, she is a woman. There is nothing girlish about her. Yep! She is definitely a woman."  
  
Bill almost collapsed as he went to sit down on his bed. "And here I had you pegged as a confirmed bachelor and womanizer. Where did you meet her? How come I haven't heard about her before this?" Charlie blushed. He didn't know how to explain. He could just imagine it. 'I met her at the coffee shop just before boarding the train to get here.' Bill would have kittens. Either that or bust a gut laughing.  
  
If Charlie was predictable, Bill was the complete opposite. Charlie cleared his throat. "Bill do you believe in love at first sight?" Bill looked at Charlie waiting for him to continue. Charlie sighed. "I met her at the coffee shop outside the train station, waiting for the train to arrive."  
  
Bills eye's expanded. "Bloody hell! Does dad know about this?" Charlie looked at Bills expression. It wasn't as bad as he had expected. Charlie grinned. Bill knew instinctively that their father did. And by the look on Charlie's face, he had probably milked the encounter for as much as he could. Laughter, that is. They needed more laughter. Especially after what had happened to Harry and Ginny. Two years after they had graduated, they had gotten married. Everyone had expected it. What no one had expected was Ginny almost dieing while giving birth to their child. A son, whom Harry had named Serius after his godfather. That was why Hermione and Ron had put off their wedding for so long. "He gave me the old lecture about the consequences, especially with her being a muggle."  
  
Charlie grinned even harder when he saw the look on his brothers' face. Bill looked at him quizzically. "She must be real pretty then. As I seem to remember you'd sworn off romance once you'd became more seriously involved in caring for dragons. You didn't want to leave a widow behind as I recall. Charlie sighed, "I don't know if she would be classified as pretty. attractive yes. And as far as the chances of her becoming a widow, I've an equal chance of becoming a widower. What I do for dragons, she does for large cats. She does volunteer work at a muggle zoo." Bill almost chocked. "Does mom or dad know about this?" Charlie gave him a determined look. "Nope. And I'd like to keep it that way until I know for sure the way things are going to turn out between us.  
  
Charlie and Bill headed down together. Valerie was already down there talking to his parents, sipping tea. "So what do you do for a living?" Asked Molly. Charlie tensed. Valerie thought for a while. "Well for the most part I run a shop. I grow and purchase herbs to sell. Some common, some not so common. I also sell books in there about the handling and use of them. In my spare time though I volunteer at the zoo." Arthur looked interested. "Oh! And what do you do there?" Valerie smiled. "I help look after the big cat's."  
  
Molly Weasely groaned. Arthur paled. Now Arthur knew why his son was so interested in this young lady. They were both suicidal. Valerie picked up on their worry. "It's not as dangerous as you think. We handle them as babies. By the time they are full grown, it's like you are part of their family." Arthur still looked dubious. Charlie chuckled. "It's no use Valerie. I've been trying to tell them the same thing for years and they still don't believe me!"  
  
Molly looked indignant. "Well can you blame us? Look at all the scares you have on your arms. If you didn't wear that dragon skin vest while working with them, you'd have been burned to a crisp long ago!" Valerie gave Charlie an understanding look. "My Parents are as bad as yours when it comes to my volunteer work. Strange though. They didn't argue as much when I tried to join the army reserve. I got turned down though. Flat feet."  
  
Ginny, Harry, Serius and Hermione arrived just before dinnertime. Charlie was glad to see that Ginny and Harry had put on a bit of weight since the last time he'd seen them. Serius had been a demanding child as an infant. For the first month, Harry had been franticly worried over both mother and son. Fortunately for the two of them, after six months Ginny agreed to switch to bottle-feeding, so Harry could take turns and allow her to rest.  
  
Charlie shook hands with Harry. Ginny couldn't have picked a better chap to marry. Two-year-old Serius ran up to Molly. "Gamma! Gamma!" He exclaimed. Molly swept Serius into her arms. "Oh my! You sure are getting to be a big boy, aren't you?" She told him as she hugged her grandson to her.  
  
Turning to Hermione, Molly said. "Your cousin is in Ginny's old room unpacking." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god! I was worried about how she would get here." She confided. "Mom and Dad are just outside talking to ." She didn't know how to address Mr. Weasely. Molly picked up immediately. "Just call us Mom and Dad like everyone ells. You will be related to us by tomorrow anyway." Hermione smiled and with Ginny's Help managed to get her stuff into Ginny's old room.  
  
Valerie gave Hermione a big hug. "It's good to see you." she said as they backed up and looked at each other. "It's been Years now since Marty and Ann got married. Their twins Marty and Ralph show promise as being Hogwarts material. I could have sworn that on my last visit Ralph unconsciously aparated a dish of cookies in front of him. And Marty has an uncanny ability of making the TV move to what ever channel he wants with out getting up or using the remote. They will be 11 come July. I wouldn't be surprised if they got letters from Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione grinned. "And I don't know what it is about twins, but I swear, they are just as bad as Fred and George. Ginny snorted. "They are still bad." Ron is staying with them until it's time for the wedding. It's just as good. He's a bundle of nerves. They are getting him good and toasted!" Hermione gave them all a wicked grin. "That's fine with me. Just as long as he's sober for the wedding. Otherwise he'll have to answer to me. Not till after the wedding of coarse. I don't want him to change his mind."  
  
Ginny giggled. Ron had gotten Harry smashed the night before their wedding. "If he turns up like Harry did to our wedding, you won't have to give him hell. He'll be going through it already.  
  
After dinner, Molly shooed everyone upstairs to bed. "We have an early morning ahead of us. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I've put your stuff in Percy's room. Percy will not be coming till just before the wedding. Harry and Ginny, You have Fred and George's old room. It's bigger and I fit it with Ginny's old crib for Serius. You will find all your stuff where it's supposed to be." With that said Molly directed them all to their designated rooms and made sure everyone was comfortable. With a sigh she headed for her and Arthur's room. Arthur was already there and had changed into his nightshirt.  
  
He looked worried. Molly changed into her night gown and climbed into bed beside him "Did you see the look's they were giving each other?" She asked. Arthur chewed on his lip. "It was hard not to. All we can do now is trust our sons instincts, and hope for the best." Molly chewed on her lip. "Well, at least she does seam like a nice steady headed young lady. Quite mature. Maybe some of that maturity will rub off on him." Arthur snorted. "I can only hope. If they do get involved, maybe she can cure him from that wander lust at least. You never know where he is going to be from week to week." Molly agreed. "Goodnight Arthur." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Within minutes she had fallen asleep. 


	3. Wedding Day

Charlie Meet's A Stranger Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters I am writing about.  
  
Charlie woke up to the early dawn coming through his window. Today was the big day. He was the first to awaken, and grabbed the shower while there was still time. He was sure that there would be a huge line up for it later on.  
  
It felt good to be back home. He had missed the old place. He only had a flat in London. It had one main room, a cramped bathroom, one medium sized bedroom and a smallish guest bedroom. It served his purposes. He was seldom ever there. His job kept him moving all over the place. His last assignment had been in Germany.  
  
Charlie stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed. He looked in the mirror at the stubble on his face and grimaced. Taking his razor out of his overnighter, he scraped the offending stubble off. He brushed his teeth and hair and exited the bathroom.  
  
Hermione was up already and anxious to get in. He held the door for her as she rushed in. He could hear her retching in the toilet. Wedding nerves. He remembered not so long ago when Ginny had done the exact same thing.  
  
Charlie loped down the stairs and greeted his mum. She had prepared what had to be one of the most elaborate breakfasts he had ever seen. Mr. And Mrs. Granger had arrived already, and was sitting at the table enjoying breakfast. Mrs. Granger sipped at her coffee and smiled at Charlie. "Good morning everyone!" Charlie said enthusiastically. For some reason he felt more alive than he usual did, and that was saying a lot. Charlie had always been a happy sort of person.  
  
Molly Weasely watched her son. He was definitely in love. She recognised the expression from when Ginny had fallen in love. It was also the same expression she saw on Arthur's face when they awoke each morning. Molly sighed. At least this girl seemed to be a nice girl, even if she was a muggle. Molly shuddered when she thought of some of the women Charlie had had affairs with. After loading p Charlie's plate and giving him a mug of coffee, Molly stuck her head around the hallway to the landing of the stairs and yelled, "Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Almost immediately a stampede of feet was heard. Ron, Harry, Fred, and George came running down. Arthur, Ginny, Hermione, and Valerie came down in a more civilized manner. Every one else was dressed except Hermione. She would put on her dress robes just before the ceremony. It was tradition even among the wizarding world. After a light breakfast, Hermione left the table and went up to change.  
  
Charlie looked at Ron. He looked a bit green about the gills. He'd heard that Fred and George had taken him to the Leaky Cauldron the night before. He smiled and remembered when they had done the same too Harry. Only this time it seemed funnier. Charlie had elected to stay home and chatted with Valerie until the wee hours. They had done this after his parents had gone to bed. He had wanted to talk to her in private. Charlie knew he felt something special for Valerie. He just wasn't sure what it was yet. He didn't want to lose track of her. That was for sure.  
  
While lying in bed he had done a lot of thinking. If Valerie left to go back to Canada, they would lose track of each other for sure. After the wedding, he was going to ask her if she would consider moving in with him. It was a big step. He only hoped she felt the same way and would be willing to consider doing it. He would offer her the spare room, and would promises to let her set the pace and direction of any relationship. He would even offer her a job. He had so much work these day's he could easily do with an assistant to write down notes and stuff like that. It's not like having her around would break any wizarding code. She was related to a witch after all.  
  
Charlie picked at his food distracted by his thoughts. Molly frowned. Valerie left the table to help Hermione get ready. There was only one more hour till the wedding was due to take place. Charlie helped his mother with the dishes.  
  
Molly looked at her son. He was definitely distracted. She turned to him. " Are your feeling's serious over this girl?" Charlie looked at his mother and knew she was referring to Valerie. He sighed. " I never felt like this before." was all he said. It was all that they needed to say. It was all that Molly needed to hear. 


	4. Making The Match

Charlie Meets A Stranger Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters.  
  
The wedding was simple and beautiful. Hermione looked radiant in a sky blue dress robe. Ron looked hung over and wore a stately dark silvery grey dress robe. Charlie smiled. His brothers Fred and George had kept their word.  
  
Molly rushed around afterwards and showed every one to their seats outside for the feast she had prepared. It was a huge banquet. There was roast beef, roast chickens, oven baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, carrot medallions, peas, green string beans, garden salad, and of coarse sprouts. For some reason, all of Molly's meals seemed to contain sprouts. Everyone sat down with the bride and groom at the place of honour. The meal was delicious. Ron of coarse had seconds and thirds. Even the after effects of the night before couldn't keep his appetite from making an appearance.  
  
Charlie sat beside Valerie. He had tried not to make it to obvious that he was watching her, but was not being very successful. Valerie smiled at him. He was almost certain she knew he liked her. But he could not be certain that she felt the same way about him.  
  
After dinner, the dishes were cleared up and the tables put away to make way for dancing. Molly insisted that at every wedding there should be a dance. Hermione had the first dance with her father. As was traditionally done half way through, he handed her over to her new husband, Ron.  
  
Charlie was surprised when Valerie cam up to him. " Would you like to dance?" she asked in a silky voice. Charlie nodded numbly and stood rooted in the spot he was standing at. It took a jab in the ribs from Fred for him to come out of it. He gently guided her onto the dance area. The air was fresh and smelled of roses and the petunias his mother had planted all over the place. She was easily led. She obviously had experience when it came to the old dance songs.  
  
Charlie almost regretted it when the dance ended. The next one was a faster one. He didn't like those types of dances at all. He felt too clumsy to keep up with them. He led Valerie to one of the small tables that had been left standing. He helped her to sit and then sat beside her. Together they watched the others dancing. He wasn't aware of when he covered her hand with his. He only realized he had done so, when she gently squeezed it.  
  
Before they knew it the party was over. The bride and groom headed off in Ron's car for a brief honeymoon in Scotland. There were tears in Molly's eyes as she waved goodbye. It was over. Everyone packed up their things and slowly made their way's home. Charlie of coarse offered to drive Valerie to the station. She accepted.  
  
He had no time left. He had to ask. "Valerie. I hope you will give what I am going to ask you some serious thought. Since I first met you I have felt a connection. I want to see what is going on between us. If you return to Canada now, I fear we will never find out. Will you stay in England for at least a while? If you need a place to stay, you can stay at my place. I have an extra room in my flat. And if you want to stay, you can. I can even offer you a job if you would like." Valerie looked at Charlie in amazement. She had been feeling the same way, but had been too shy to say anything. She knew he was rite. She swallowed and wet her lips before speaking. " I would like that Charlie. I think I would like very much to get to know you more." Charlie smiled in relief.  
  
Charlie drove straight to London. He told her that if she wished she could have any of her things delivered overnight by wizard post. He gave her the number, and she called them after she called her old roommate asking her to pack her few remaining possessions, and to send her cat Gonzo. Charlie showed her around the flat, and showed her, her room. Valerie smiled. Charlie wished he had had time to straiten up before inviting her to move in. Charlie said goodnight and headed for bed. He would need to take her shopping for special equipment if she was going to be his assistant. She had jumped at the chance when he had offered it to her. That meant an early morning to get out and about before the streets got too crowded. He had a restless sleep. 


End file.
